


Hey There, Reindeer Games

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Frostiron Stories/Oneshots [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Family Feels, Hurt, Hurt Loki (Marvel), M/M, Marriage, Ragnarok, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: The life of Tony Stark and Loki Laufeyson. How not even death could ever tear them apart.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Stories/Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095008
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Hey There, Reindeer Games

When Tony Stark died everyone mourned. It was heartbreaking. He had been a great man even with his many flaws, but those flaws are what made Tony, Tony. Everyone had mourned for the loss of a great man...

...but none so more than Loki Laufeyson.

Everyone had felt sorry for the god. He and Tony had been inseperatable. They had met as enemies but had become lovers. He was absolutely destroyed, just stared blankly at a wall, not truly seeing it.

When everyone, even Loki's Brother, only saw the evil and darkness in the green eyed man, Tony was the only one who had seen the deep hurt and pain in Loki's eyes. He knew that look. He saw it every time he looked in the mirror.

After a lot of convincing, Fury had allowed Loki to stay at the Tower under strict watch. But that was enough. Slowly, Loki had opened up to Tony, telling him his past and all the pain that was hidden behind those green eyes. In return Tony had told Loki all about Afghanistan and his Father. They had a lot more in common than they thought.

The other Avengers eventually warmed up to him. It had taken almost half a year, but slowly, gradually, they had started to accept him. They started letting him come on missions with them. He was a great fighter and asset to the team. He became an Avenger.

The Avengers were still wary of him but after one mission where Loki had almost sacrificed his own life for Clint they had realised he was no longer the man who had attacked New York. He really had changed as Tony said he would and definitely for the better.

After a year and a half of knowing each other, Tony and Loki finally admitted their love for each other. They started dating and slept in the same room. They made love constantly to the horror of the other Avengers who had to listen to Tony screaming in pleasure.

They had forgotten about New York. Had forgotten the wrong Loki had done. Even if they remembered they had forgiven him.

Eventually, they got married. Norse mythology way, because Thor insisted on it. It was a wild wedding but when Loki had come out wearing that white suite and his hair done elegantly by Natasha, Tony had come to a loss of words. A stunned and speechless Tony Stark was not something that normally happened. 

The only thing he had managed to choke out was, 'Y-you're b-beautiful.' Loki had smirked at the dumbstrucked genius.

'Not so bad yourself, Anthony', Loki had replied.

Tony had given a shit eating grin at that before they started their vowels. Everyone had cheered as the pair kissed, Loki arms wrapped around Tony's shoulders and Tony's hand on Loki's waist pulling him closer.

Then Thanos came. The Avengers had to fight to save, not just Earth, but the whole universe.

They had failed.

Half the population of the universe was wiped out. Half the Avengers were gone. Thanos had won.

Of course, the Avengers didn't give up. They went after Thanos. They found him but it was too late. Thanos had destroyed the infinity stones.

Thor was in rage. He killed Thanos. They truly had lost.

Five years later, Tony and Loki had had a son together. Peter Stark. He was the cutest little thing. So innocent and oblivious. They were happy.

Then something happened. Something even Tony thought was impossible.

Time travel.

Loki didn't know what to say. He didn't want Tony to go. He had a feeling something bad would happen. He had wanted to go with him, but he couldn't. He had to stay with Peter.

'Just be careful,' Loki had said softly. Tony had smiled reassuringly.

'It's going to be fine. I'm going to make everything right,' he had said, giving Loki a quick kiss. 'Nothing can ever take you away from me.'

Peter had waved a little hand, watching his Father with a proud smile. Loki had tears in his eyes but managed a small smile.

Then they were gone.

For five seconds.

Loki almost lost it when he saw Tony was okay. He had practically tackled Tony to the ground in his rush to make sure he wasn't hurt.

But his happy moment was short lived. Natasha was gone. Clint could barely keep it together. He had told them what had happened. How she had sacrificed herself for them.

Natasha had been Loki's best friend. He couldn't believe she was just...gone.

They couldn't properly mourn though. They had to bring everyone back. They couldn't let Natasha's sacrifice go to waste.

Bruce had offered to do it. To bring everyone back. Loki and Tony held one of Peter's hands between them. 

When Bruce did it. Everything felt different. The air even felt warmer.

Clint's phone rang. His wife. She had been dusted in the snap. She was back. It had worked.

Then everything went to hell. The place exploded. Loki held Peter protectively to shield him from the ruble. Peter was crying. He was scared. He was yelling and crying for daddy, for Tony. Loki had sung softly to calm him down. With the little magic he had, he teleported them out.

When they managed to escape, there was a war going on. Thanos was back from the past.

Loki protected Peter, not letting him out of his sight for even a second. He looked for Tony hoping to god and anyone who would listen to his prayer that he was alright.

Then he saw him. He was fighting Thanos, trying to stop him from using the gauntlet. Somehow, Thanos had gotten his hands on it.

He knocked Tony to the side and lifted his hand.

Loki watched paralyzed as Thanos smirked. 'I am...inevitable.' He had snapped his fingers...

...but nothing had happened. He turned his hand, but the gauntlet was empty.

Then Tony stood and raised his arm, showing his hand inside of another gauntlet with all the infinity stones.

Loki's eyes had widened. He knew what Tony was going to do. He screamed. 'Anthony, no!'

Tony had looked at him, meeting his eyes and gave a small smile. And Loki realised, Tony had been planning this the whole time, ever since he found out he could time travel back.

'And I...am...Ironman.'

He snapped his fingers, creating a blinding flash of light.

Thanos's army turned to dust. Thanos had staggered, sitting down on a nearby rock, before slowly turning to dust as well.

Loki held Peter tightly as he ran over to Tony who had collapsed to the ground.

Peter had wriggled out of Loki's arms and went over to Tony, tears in his eyes. 'We did it...Daddy. We did it, Daddy. We won, Daddy. We won!'

Peter gave a small sob. Clint took his small hand, leading him a short distance away.

Loki fell to his knees beside his husband. He had tears in his eyes that slipped down his face.

Tony focused on him. When he looked into Loki's eyes he saw all the hurt and pain he had seen when he had first met him. It hurt him to see it. He didn't want Loki to hurt because of him.

Loki had swallowed taking Tony's hand. It felt as cold as ice.

'You're such an idiot, Anthony,' Loki said trying not to sob. 'You planned this from the start, didn't you?'

Tony gave a weak smile and nodded.

Loki's heart was beating too fast. It hurt so much.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Tony's.

'I love you, Anthony Stark. I will always love you. I will love you until Ragnorok.'

Tony swallowed though he still smiled. 'I-I love you too...R-Reindeer Games.'

Loki couldn't help but smile slightly at the old nickname. But then that smile faded.

Tony's breathing had stopped. His eyes stared at nothing. Loki struggled not to scream as the fates for being so unfair. For taking the love of his life. The first person who ever made him truly happy.

The person who was now looking at him with lifeless eyes.

Peter pulled his hand from Clint's going over to Tony and frowned. He touched Tony's hand but Tony didn't react.

'Daddy?' Peter said. Then louder. 'Daddy? Daddy, wake up! Wake up! Daddy, wake up! Daddy!' He was screaming now.

Loki pulled Peter into his arms softly petting his hair and whispering that it would be alright as the small child cried. But he couldn't even convince himself it was true.

They held a funeral the next day for Tony. Loki barely kept it together for the whole thing. Just before the end, when they were going to send out Tony's arc reactor he had stopped them and asked if he could keep it. They had questioned him but he had only said that it was important to him.

They had agreed eventually and let him take it.

Loki raised Peter on his own, the only thing besides the arc that was left of Tony. He grew up into a strong young man and became an Avenger known as Spiderman.

Peter like Loki was immortal because of his Father. He and Loki would always be together forever and Loki was more than happy to never let Peter go.

Unfortunately he had to watch everyone he knew die over the years even as he remained young. Loki was used to it being many years older than what Peter was.

It had been over a thousand years. Everyone Loki and Peter had known was gone. But even so, after so many years, Loki had kept the arc reactor. He had never let it go. He had never forgotten Tony.

Then, what he had been both waiting and dreading for, finally arrived.

Ragnarök.

The whole time during the battle, Peter stayed by his Fathers side. Even though he knew it was pointless, he would not let anyone kill his Father. Not if he could stop it.

Unfortunately, Peter was killed. Loki didn't know how it had happened. They got separated halfway during the battle. He didn't see it happen, but he felt it. Like cold ice running through his veins. He gave an agonising scream.

He finally met the one person he had been trying to find the whole battle.

Heimdal.

Loki faced the gatekeeper. He remembered when they were once good friends even though they both knew they were each other's downfall in the final battle.

Heimdal studied Loki carefully. Sometimes Loki thought Heimdal could see more than distance with those golden eyes.

'You're suffering,' he had finally said, giving Loki an almost pitying look. But Loki didn't deny it.

'I just want to die. Can't the fates at least grant me that?' Loki had whispered softly, his voice laced with deep pain.

Heimdal had sighed and given Loki a small smile. 'They can now.'

Loki swallowed and smiled back.

Then they both charged at the same time.

It was over in seconds. Loki knife was stabbed straight into Heimdal's heart just as Heimdals sword was driven through Loki's stomach. 

'T-thank you,' Loki had choked out. He coughed, blood dripping from his mouth. His eyes slipped shut his hand clutching the arc reactor in his hand tightly.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

Loki's eyes fluttered open. It seemed...bright?

He sat up, looking around in confusion. He didn't know where he was. It just seemed to be an empty expanse of white.

Loki frowned. But hadn't he died? 

He stood up shakily. He was wearing complete white. Just a plain white shirt and white pants to match. Where...where was he?

Then he heard a voice. A voice he hadn't heard in over a thousand years.

"Hey there, Reindeer Games."

**Author's Note:**

> ✒Don't you hate me for ending it there? I might do a part 2. But you'll have to beg for it. Mwahahaha! Sorry to all the people still trying to get over Endgame✒


End file.
